Multiple thrust bearing arrangements to carry imposed loads on a substantially vertical shaft are well known in the art. As the loads on a shaft are increased, it becomes necessary to use relatively large thrust bearings which require considerable space. It has been proposed to provide tandem thrust bearings arranged and constructed to divide the load between the bearings, such as described in U.S. Pat No. 4,033,647 granted July 5, 1977. While this arrangement is satisfactory for the submersible pump construction shown, it will not carry the thrust loads imposed by large centrifugal pumps wherein roller bearings are used in the thrust bearing arrangement.